Communication networks are widely used to provide communication between different computer systems and other electronic devices. Wireless communication networks offer increased convenience to client devices, such as computers, phones, and other devices, by allowing network communications between these devices without the need for wired connections. A number of wireless access points connected to a network can be deployed to transmit and receive wireless communication signals between the access points and client devices over a desired physical coverage area. Some wireless networks can include hundreds or thousands of access points to service client devices.
In many wireless networks, however, configuration of wireless access points may become problematic. For example, installing an updated software image on access points can cause significant downtime of one or more sections of the wireless network as individual access points are brought down and temporarily disabled to install the upgrade and restart. During this downtime, client devices needing to access the network may not be able to do so, causing issues in environments in which timely network access is desired and/or critical.